The Other Road
by WildGamer
Summary: Unlike other journeys, this is filled with apathy, revenge, and ambition. A story of a hurtful past, a desire for perfection, and an unintended mission to stop the revival of a criminal group. Before Shinnoh, Paul had a companion. This is their story.


A new fanfic from me, it seems. This one has been on my mind for a while. It's success and my choice of continuing it depends on the reader response.

**The Other Road**

It was a wonderful day – the skies free of clouds, the wind secreting feelings of bliss as it flew calmly along the seas of Johto. The S.S. Aqua, as beautiful as ever, sailed through the quiet sea, slowly rocking against the weak waves.

Inside, a young woman lay in her cabin reading a novel of ambiguous content. She glanced up slightly towards the intercom placed above the door as it broke out in loud, slightly distorted sound.

"We are soon to arrive at Olivine City. Please gather your personal belongings to maximize unloading procedure. Thank you."

She quickly tucked a lock of hair in front of her under the black bandanna she wore. It bore the symbol of a grey eye holding an orange flame in its center, revealing her to be of a high status. Putting her book away in a small carry-on bag, she walked out of the room swiftly. She was glad she had little to bring along with her...it would make movement a lot less cumbersome.

'_I'm almost there...' _she thought to herself as she headed for the deck. _'Soon, my journey will begin...and I will find answers to the many questions that plague my life.' _

She arrived at the deck to find many people young and old huddled in a group, chanting and screaming in hopes to make their voices known. They seemed to be made up of trainers, and she was mildly interested - moving in closer to get a glimpse of the action.

"Sneasel, quick attack!" one trainer shouted. The pokemon raced towards a Paras with untraceable speed and checked it hard, sending it flying.

"Finish it off with steel wing while he's vulnerable!" The feline complied, his claws beginning to glow white as it hardened. The strike was fast, and Paras was knocked down for the count.

"No, Leafy!" the defeated trainer shouted with fear and disappointment. He wordlessly returned his pokemon and looked at the victor.

"That was pathetic," the winner spoke emotionlessly. "Do you think you can be a good trainer with such weak pokemons? That was a waste of my time."

He pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and called back his Sneasel. "Obviously there is no trainer on this boat worth battling. If this is what the competition will be like in Johto, then winning the league will be easy." He slowly walked away in a brooding fashion, arms tucked away and refusing to look back.

The defeated trainer quickly wiped away a tear and disappeared back into the group of people.

The woman watched the winner walk away, his purple hair swaying in the breeze. "A scrooge, huh?" she mumbled. "Interesting character."

She stayed to watch a few more battles before becoming bored and headed for the exits – the intercom had just alerted them that they had landed at Olivine.

Many guards were stationed at the exit points to control the crowd, and she forced herself to the front.

"Let me off," she said in a dull tone.

He gave her a weird look, disapproving of her forcing herself before the crowd. "Of course, ma'am!" he responded quickly, and escorted her off the ship.

He barely moved an inch before it happened.

"Koffing, smokescreen!"  
"Zubat, supersonic!"  
"Bite 'em to death, ekans!"

The area was enveloped with thick black smoke as ship attendants and patrons alike covered their ears from the shrill sound waves emitted from the bat pokemon. Soon after, screams could be heard as the employees were bitten to incapacitation by the snake who had boarded.

"Quiet, all of you!" one of the invaders shouted. "We commandeer this ship now! Hand over your valuables and pokemons immediately! Team Rocket doesn't play around!"

The smoke faded away to reveal three older men, dressed in all black, sneer as they opened up a large sack intended to house their stolen goods. A large "R" was emblazoned on the front of their shirts, and they gave hateful glares to their victims.

The people on the boat, originally crazed and fearful of their recent development, slowly hushed as they, one-by-one, dropped their personal items in the sack.

"Haha, that's right, punks! If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and give us what we want! Do this the easy way!"

The young woman walked in front of them, blocking the ringleader from continuing.

"Team Rocket, huh? I thought you guys were disbanded after your organization was destroyed and your leader disappeared. You guys must be remnants."

"Who're you, missy?" the leader asked. "Mind your own business and hand over your pokemon!"

"It's sad, really," she continued, ignoring him. "Regular men such as yourselves have been reduced to petty crime. I suggest you move out of the way before I hurt you."

"You've got quite a mouth on you, girl! You seem like a keeper...I'll play around with you for a bit. Let's see you talk after I cut off that rude tongue of yours!" He grabbed her shoulder and reached for a knife in his back pocket.

She punched him.

"Aaaaugh!" he screamed as he fell back to the floor, clutching his face. "My nose! She broke my damn nose!"

The other two took a step back, startled. "A-are you okay, boss?" One asked.

"Kill her! Gut her! I want her head on a plate!"

The two quickly focused on her, primed for battle.

"Zubat, bite!"  
"Ekans, wrap!"

She quickly pulled a poke ball out of her belt and tossed it out, expecting the attacks.

"Go, Misdreavus!" the ghost popped out of her poke ball with a shrill cry. "Shadow ball, now!" The apparition formed a large, dark ball of crackling energy before firing it at the approaching Zubat. The flying pokemon roared in pain as it was hit directly and knocked back.

Ekans changed its priority from the girl to Misdreavus. It tried to grab her, but the tail just went through the pokemon's body.

"Foolish," the girl spoke unnerved. "Your pokemon doesn't even have the sense to know that normal moves don't work on ghosts! Misdreavus, confuse ray on Ekans...and finish off Zubat with a psybeam!"

The ghost complied and released an orb of light that surrounded ekans before fading, leaving it disoriented. Misdreavus then focused its attention towards the bat, releasing mind waves that knocked Zubat out cold.

The rocket grunt was shocked. "N-no, Zubat!" He growled at the trainer who had just defeated him. The second member didn't waste any time.

"E-Ekans! Bite!"

The snake tried to complete its command but instead slammed itself into the railings amidst its confusion. The bandanna-wearing girl smirked. "Shadow ball once more, Misdreavus, while he's down."

Another blast of dark energy and Ekans was history. The defeated grunt quivered for a moment before running away with his ally. Only the leader remained, clutching his nose in fury.

"Damn you for ruining our plans! Can't you just sit by and let us do what criminals do?!? I can't stand heroes like you!"

"I'm not a hero," the woman responded calmly. "I don't go out of my way to save people from burning buildings. You got in my way, so I took you out."

"That's what you think, girly! The other two must've worn your pokemon down, you'll be easy pickings!"

"Please, don't put us on the same level. I'm not that weak."

The rocket twitched with rage, the insult obviously damaging his esteem.

"You're going to regret messing with me! Koffing! Toxic!" He glanced at his pokemon to find it knocked out cold. "What's wrong with you? Get up!" The frustration built as the poisonous pokemon did not move. "Get _up_!" he screamed.

"Don't bother," she said nonchalantly. "I had Misdreavus take him out while you were talking to me."

"W-what? How? When did you do that? I didn't hear you give any orders!"

"My pokemon cannot act without my supervision? It's sensible enough to know its course of action without my guidance. Really, you guys are horrible trainers. Neither you nor your pokemon haver the sense to know one move from another." She slammed her foot into the floor, asserting her position of dominance. "I want you out, _now_. I really don't have the patience to stay on this boat any longer than I have too."

The rocket quivered before starting to retreat. "Who...who are you?"

"You're still not off the boat."

"You're not normal; no one trains their pokemon like that! Who are you?"

She walked forward and gave a straight kick that hit him in his ribs and sent him flying off the ship, landing on the cold cement floor. A sickening crack was heard as hip broke. The grunt gave off a bloodcurdling scream, tears streaming his eyes. A few moments later, the woman walked down the plank meeting him face to face once again.

"The name is Violet Shadowlily. Remember it the next time you decide to hold up regional transport."

He couldn't respond with words in his fear, and could only struggle to get away. The dock was quiet.

After a moment of realization, the hostages burst with applause. Hoots and cheers of thankfulness were given off. A staff member, who had just recovered from Ekans' attack, ran down the ship's exit to speak in person.

"You, you saved us all!" He said in between strained breathing. "What can we do to repay you?"

"Nothing," she replied instantly. "I just really wanted to move on with my journey."

As soon as the words parted from her lips did she start to walk away deeper into Olivine city. The passengers could only gaze upon Violet as she disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
